The Pokemon Ninja
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto has ended the war with two third of the population killed. Two thousand years later he starts his jour ny as a trainer. Taken from Masane Amaha's King pokemon story Naruto's New World
1. The beginning

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

The Pokemon Ninja

The beginning

Ninja Era

It has been over two thousand years since the Great War between Ninjas. However it also proved to be disastrous with the population dropping by two thirds.

The warrior responsible for winning this war was a young Ninja of sixteen. He defeated the three instigators of the war but in the process the ninja's that fought in the fronts we're wiped out.

As were over thirty thousand civilians and more would have died if the leaders of the village including the young warrior used a powerful Kinjutsu to protect the world.

Out of the five Kages only Naruto Namikaze the sixth Hokage survived and has live due to his Uzumaki blood and the demon in his stomach for several millenniums.

Over the years he created the first Pokemon Arceus, Garatini, Dialga and Palkia

500 years later more creatures were created by the four originals with ninja like abilities and skills. People learned how to capture them and train them for friendly fights.

Present day

A blond haired man was walking down the road to a town "man it has been a long time since I have seen action," he thought his cloak with flames dancing in the wind.

He continues down the path to a small town "Pallet town," he thought as he entered.

He sees a brown haired woman with shopping bags about to spill out and goes to help her "excuse me do you need help ma'am?" asked the blond.

The woman turns around "if you can that would be great," she said.

Naruto grabs all five bags "lead on I will carry all these," he said.

The woman nods shocked by the ease he is carrying the bags.

The two walked to her house "can I ask your name?" asked the woman.

The man smiled "Name is Naruto Namikaze and you are?" he asked.

"Delia Ketchum," she said.

Naruto and Delia got to the house "relation to Brendan Ketchum the Master of Orro region?" asked Naruto.

Delia nodded "that was my husband when before we got divorced," she said.

A boy with black hair runs down the stairs "mom you're back from the store?" said the boy.

He sees Naruto "mom who is this?" he asked.

Naruto smiled "Yo I am Naruto Namikaze and who are you young man?" he asked.

"I am Ash and I am going to be a Pokemon master," he shouted.

Naruto chuckled "you remind me of myself when I was your age," he said.

Ash looked at him "I have some advice Ash; you will grow strong if you have someone precious to you to protect," said the blond.

Ash eyes shined with determination "do you have someone to protect Mr. Namikaze," he asked

Naruto eyes looked sad at the question "used to," he said.

Ash looked confused "what do you mean Mister?" he asked.

Naruto smiled "I will tell you when you're older," he said.

Delia comes up to the two "Ash that will be enough questions for now get ready for dinner," she said.

Naruto smiled "thank you Mrs. Ketchum," he said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Naruto was ready to decline when his stomach growled "guess I am a little hungry I would love to," said Naruto

Dinner was uneventful for the most part and Naruto got up "thank Mrs. Ketchum dinner was very good," he said.

"Call me Delia; Mrs. Ketchum makes me feel old," she said.

Naruto smiled "Thank you for dinner Delia," he said.

I have to head out if you don't mind," said Naruto.

"Will you be okay with wild Pokemon?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "thank you for your concern; but I am a big boy," he said jokingly.

"Very well stay safe," said Delia.

Naruto walked out into darkness of the night and headed down route one. He got to Viridian City and booked a hotel "I have a feeling that something is wrong," he thought.

A few days later Naruto was in the cafeteria when he overheard a conversation "did you hear Pallet was taken over by Team Rocket?"said one of the voices.

"Why did they attack?" asked one of the guys with worry in his voice.

"They were looking for something ancient," said another

"We have to do something Draco we are the Pokemon G-men," one of the guys.

"We can't without orders," said the second man.

Naruto got up and left the dining area and ran back to Pallet. With worry in his face he ran through trees and got to the town.

At the entrance was four rocket grunts. Naruto walk towards them as he grabbed a scroll from his pocket he saw Delia and her sons as well as the other residents tied up "what do you want here?" asked one of the grunts.

Naruto stands in front of them "let this town go now," said the blond. The three laugh "and who's going to make us?" asked one of them.

Naruto phases out and reappears behind them "guess I will," said Naruto.

The grunts jump back a grab their pokeballs "go Zubat," they shout.

As three purple bat Pokemon appear in light of red beam all flying around Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head "very well," he said as he takes a stance.

"Zubat supersonic," shouted one of the grunts.

Zubat unleashes a high screech noise as Naruto walks closer. The attack hit Naruto dead on. The grunt hope to see him writhing in pain from the sound are shocked to see him with his hand out.

Naruto smirks "pathetic," he said as everyone was amazed by him blocking an attack without any damage to himself.

Naruto disappears and reappears behind the Zubat's as they fall down knocked out. Naruto then knocks out the guards. He walks to the townspeople and unties them "get to your homes now," he said.

He walks to the mountain that has an opening "better see what this is about," he thought. He walks to the cave entrance he notices the symbol of two rocks one on top of the other "So this is the former Earth Country," he thought.

He enters and sees a man in a red business suit ordering the grunt around "dig faster," he said.

Naruto walks up to them "stop what you are doing now," said Naruto in a growl.

The man turns around "well if it isn't someone trying to play hero," said the Man

"My name is Giovanni leader of team rocket," he said.

Naruto glares "Naruto Namikaze former sage; stop now," he said

The man backs away "get him boys," he said. The ten grunts surround Naruto. Naruto goes through hand sign "Wind Style: Forceful Blast," he said as the wind picks up and slams the grunts into the wall knocking them out.

Naruto grabs the leader and shunshins outside and throws the man to the ground "you have ten seconds to leave," said Naruto as unleashes little killer intent making the Leader to flee in terror.

Naruto walks to the entrance and drips some of his blood on the ground and a new rock face came out of the earth and covered up the entrance.

Naruto walks away from the rock formation when he is approached by Delia "that was amazing Naruto," she said.

Naruto smiled a little "I haven't had to use them in a while," he said.

A man with a white lab coat walks up "that was impressive I am Professor Oak of Pallet," he said

"A pleasure Professor," said Naruto as he takes the older man's hand.

The professor shakes Naruto hand "I see you care for living thing; would like to be a pokemon trainer," he asked.

"I don't have a pokemon," said the ninja.

The professor smile "I got three that you can pick one," he said.

He and Naruto walk to his lab on a hill "the pokemon I have is Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur so pick one as you starter," said the professor.

I will take Bulbasaur the grass type," said Naruto as he grabs the pokeball.

Professor Oak gives him five Pokeballs and a pokedex "thank you professor," said Naruto as he bowed respectfully.

Naruto headed out of the lab and went to the Ketchum household and knocked. After waiting for about a minute the door opens to reveal Delia in a night gown "oh Naruto come on in," she said.

Naruto sat down on the couch with Delia sitting on the opposite side "so I heard from the professor you're going on a journey with your Bulbasaur," she said.

Naruto nodded "yup I was going to head out in an hour," said the ninja

Delia frowned "why don't you go in the morning I have spare room you can spend the night," she said.

"Ash is going to go on his Journey next year when he is ten," said Delia.

"I see that is wonderful," said Naruto.

After talking for a few more minutes Naruto goes to the guest room that Delia prepared and fell asleep.

Crappy ending for a chapter 

A/N: I would like to thank **Masane Amaha's King** for letting me use some of his ideas. His story which I suggest you read is called Naruto new world which is a pokemon and Naruto crossover. It is well written and better than this one. Next chapter I might do a time skip of a year for the indigo league. But I am not sure.

Now for the pairing I am not sure.


	2. Chapter: 2 the start of a Journey

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

The Pokemon Ninja

_Dream_

Chapter: 2 the start of a Journey 

_Dream_

_In a barren field body's litter a blond haired youth was kneeling "shit I failed as Kage and my comrade have died," he shouted as the camera pan and you see four other figures lying on the ground the life force drained completely._

_"Now I see why it was forbidden; it drain the very essence of the user therefore killing the person as if you die of thirst and hunger together," said the man_

_The youth punches the ground "damnit why was I the only one to survive," he thought as tears stain his face,"_

_End dream_

Naruto woke up the next morning and went outside "guess I will get to know my pokemon," he thought as he threw his pokeball.

"Come out Bulbasaur," he said as a green creature with what appears to be a blub from a plant on his back.

"Hey I'm your new trainer Bulbasaur," said Naruto smiling.

The pokemon jumps up and down "Bulbasaur," it said.

Naruto smiled "Lets reach the top Bulbasaur," he said.

Later after Delia woke up Naruto left the house "I will see you in Indigo Ash in the next league conference in two years," he said.

Naruto started his journey and walked towards route one which happened to be a small forest, and about half way to Viridian city he saw a Pidgey. "All right first capture Bulbasaur come on out," said Naruto as he released his pokemon form the spherical device to battle.

Bulbasaur tackle," said Naruto as his pokemon charges the bird pokemon and sends it flying back.

Naruto grabbed his pokeball and threw it hitting the bird with it as it is sucked up by a beam of light.

The ball rolls back and forth in same spot as the button in the middle stays red until it clicks.

Naruto smiles "excellent first capture," he said with a large smile.

He walks into a clearing and bring both pokemon out "alright now we can start training for a few days," he said.

The pokemon looked at him "Alright first will be speed and evasion training," said Naruto.

Both creatures nod their heads "alright I want you both to run around this clearing five times on the ground without weights," he said as the two starts to run around the clearing.

After they were done Naruto had them do evasion by pelting them with pebbles have them dodge the pebbles with Naruto increases his speed.

Naruto continued to train his pokemon into the ground and they got stronger for it. Naruto continues to Viridian City but is stopped at the entrance by a female police officer with blue hair "Can I see your Identification please?" she asked in a commanding tone.

Naruto took out his Pokedex "sure is there a problem officer?" he asked.

I am officer Jenny and it seems everything is in order; we have reports of two people with R's on their clothing stealing pokemon," she said.

Naruto eyes narrowed "will that be all officer?" he asked. The woman nod her head "welcome to Viridian hope you enjoy your stay," she said as she hands Naruto his Pokedex back.

Naruto smiles "thank you for the welcome," he said before heading to the pokemon center.

Naruto gets to the center and sees a woman with pink hair "Hello I am Nurse Joy do you need your pokemon healed? Asked the kind woman.

Naruto smiled "if you don't mind Mrs. Joy," said the trainer.

The woman took the two pokemon as Naruto sat down in a chair and waited for an hour "there are in good health just very tired," said Nurse Joy as she walks up to Naruto.

"Thank you for the update," said Naruto.

He gets up "I am going to go walk around; when will my pokemon be rested?" asked Naruto

"Three hours," said Joy.

Naruto nods his head "I will be back," he said as he heads out side.

Naruto walks out and heads to a diner. A waitress walks up "what can I get for you sir?" she asked.

"Cheese Burger with a coke," he said. The waitress leaves to get his order as Naruto sits waiting for his food.

After eating he goes back to the pokemon center and gathers his pokemon and spends the night there in one of the room reserved for trainers.

Naruto tried to go to sleep but can't. He gets up and hears voices "let's see so many pokemon to capture and steal," said a female voice.

Naruto snuck to the door way and saw a female with red hair in an arch going down the back side and a blue haired man. The next thing was a pokemon that looked like a cat standing on two legs "keep it down you idiots," said the cat like creature.

Naruto walks out "you know the pokemon center is closed," he said.

The man glares at him while the woman looks at him with hearts in her eyes "why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double," they started their saying.

Naruto just stood there until they finished. Naruto sighed "I always run into the nut jobs," he thought.

The two human throw a smoke pellet on the ground "that is not going to help you guys," said Naruto

Go Koffing" said the male as a ball like pokemon appears.  
Go Ekans," said the female as a purple snake appeared out of his pokeball.

"I am going to actually give myself a disadvantage; go Bulbasaur," said Naruto as starter is called forth.

"Bulbasaur; razor leaf," said Naruto as his pokemon shot razor sharp leafs at the two defeating them.

"Pathetic," said Naruto.

"Get out," said the ninja.

The three grunts ran out as Naruto stood there arms crossed over. He walks back to his room and goes back to sleep.

Next morning Naruto was in the lobby helping with the clean up "sorry about the mess but I couldn't let them take any pokemon," said Naruto.

"Thank for helping me clean," said Joy.

Naruto smiled "it was my pleasure after all I help create this mess so it right for me to clean it up," said Naruto.

Joy looked at Naruto and blushed "thanks anyway," she said.

After cleaning the mess an orange haired trainer runs in cradling an injured Rattata "you have to help my pokemon was hurt fighting a bunch of sparrow," said the trainer.

Naruto eyes softened "go Joy I will handle the mess," said Naruto.

Nurse Joy gets behind the counter as her Chansey walks up. "Chansey get the ER ready we have code blue," she said.

The egg pokemon walks in the back getting the room ready. Naruto walks up to Joy "need help?" he asked

"Yes bring the bed," she said as Naruto rolled the bed immediately. He picks up the mouse pokemon gently and put it on and rolled it in to the ER.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked out after a few hours "we managed to stabilize the you pokemon but he needs rest; let's get something to eat so you don't have to worry on an empty stomach," said Naruto with a smile.

The young train looked at the blond man "okay," he said.

The two came back as Nurse Joy was at the counter "how is my Rattata?" asked the young trainer.

Joy smiled "he will be released tomorrow," she said.

The trainer sigh "thank you Nurse Joy and you too Mister," said the young trainer.

Next morning Naruto in front of the pokemon center with the nurse in front of him "thanks for your help Naruto-kun," she said.

"No problem Joy-chan," said Naruto.

Without warning Nurse Joy kisses Naruto in the lips that is for helping out," she said

Naruto had a blush on his face "it was my pleasure Nurse Joy; next is Pewter City for my first badge," said Naruto

"Don't be a stranger," said the hot nurse.

Naruto smiles and walks away. Nurse Joy squeal "I got tell the others about this hot guy," she said as she rushed in and got on the phone and called her relatives in the other cities.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter is done sorry for the wait had stuff to do. For the girls I might do an Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy affair and other girls minus Misty and the minors. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

The Pokemon Ninja

_Dream_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a forest "Viridian Forest this is a good place to train," he thought.

He released his pokemon "alright I want you guys to attack me. I want to get you accuracy up," said Naruto

Bulbasaur vine whip and tries to hit Naruto but Naruto keeps dodging. Naruto jumps to the side just as a guest of wind from Pidgey passes him. Naruto takes out a kunai and blocks several leafs shot from Bulbasaur. Naruto motioned them to stop "good job guys almost had me," said Naruto.

Naruto recalled his pokemon and headed deeper in the forest. He sees an injured Raichu in front of a nest of Pikachu's. In front of them were three grown men "now let bag us some pokemon," said one of them.

The three converge on the Raichu only for a rock to hit one of them "what the hell?" he said.

A mist rolls in "there are seven part of the body that cause instant death," said a deep voice.

"Where are you?" shouted a scared poacher.

"I am right here punk," said the deep voice as the poachers black out and Naruto is standing in the middle of the knocked out poachers.

"Pidgey and Bulbasaur; I need you to find me some medical herbs," said Naruto as his pokemon ran off.

Naruto walks to the down Raichu just as a bolt of lightning is shot at Naruto's feet. Naruto sighs "I won't hurt you. Let me see your injuries," said Naruto.

Naruto looks over the injured lighting type "I can heal you somewhat; let me call someone," said Naruto as he takes out his phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's pokemon appears with the herbs and they place it down. Naruto begins to mix the herbs into a lotion and he rubs it on the mouse pokemon.

Naruto looks at the Pikachu's and drops his travel bag. He takes out some berries and puts some in a bowl. He places it at the Pokémon's feet as they start to eat.

Naruto sat down and guarded the pokemon "Pidgey fly and tell me if anyone is coming," said Naruto.

The bird pokemon flew up ahead as Naruto went back to watching the pokemon. After about three hours The Pidgey come back and talks to Naruto.

"So those two are coming," he thought.

"Bulbasaur meet them half way and escort them here," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The starter runs back to the entrance while Naruto activates his Sharingan to keep watch.

After waiting for a few his pokemon comes back with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Naruto got up "I am glad you made it; thanks for coming," said Naruto.

"So you said there was an injured pokemon," said Nurse Joy.

I have that and a gift for Officer Jenny," said Naruto.

The officer sees the poacher and gasps "those poachers are wanted in about 5 cities," she said.

Nurse Joy gets up and sighs "they will be fine; you did a good job with the healing," said the nurse.

"I will take these poachers to the station," said the officer.

Naruto walked to the officer and hands her a kunai "I have a feeling something might happen; if you are attack throw this on the ground," said the blond.

Jenny looks at the kunai "what is that going to do?" she asked.

"You'll see if you need help," said Naruto.

The groups leave with the prisoners as Naruto watches them as they disappear in the foliage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy where taking the criminals back to the station when rustling is heard.

"Gyarados hyper beam," shouted a man as a beam goes straight for Jenny who kicks Joy on the ground and ducks as well just avoiding the beam. A man with brown hair walks out on his back is a tanto; he looks at his men "I would like you too release my men and you may live," said the man.

Jenny gets a pokeball "Go Growlithe," she said as the pokemon appears "Hydro pump," said the man as he knocks out the fire type pokemon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating when a surge goes through his body "it looks like I was right," said Naruto as the young Pikachu looks at him.

"I have to go little one I will have my pokemon protect you," said Naruto.

The Pikachu jumps on Naruto's shoulder "you want to come," he said.

Pika," said the Mouse. Naruto smiled and flashes away with his hitchhiker.

The two females are tied with rope "well that was easy," said the man

"Hey boss what will we do with these two?" asked one of them.

"You can have fun with them," said the brown haired man as his men turn to the two with grins on their faces.

One of them grabbed Officer Jenny's breast only for him to be sent back "who there," said one of the thugs.

Naruto appears in front of the two women "There are a few thing I hate "Murders, Traitors and Rapists," said the blond.

The three thugs rush Naruto only be knocked out "Well done Sage of Pokemon," said the leader.

Naruto walks to the man and his Gyarados "hyper beam," shouted the man.

The beam hit Naruto 2dead center "No," shouted Jenny as Joy had tears in her eyes.

"Victory," said the man right before his Gyarados is sent back "Rasengan," said Naruto as the pokemon flies into a tree knocked out.

Naruto glares at the man as he steps back with Naruto walking forward "two choices; surrender or Die," said Naruto with a cold and dark voice.

"Go Charizard Fire Blast," said the boss,

Naruto puts his hand to mouth and blows water "water style: Water Shockwave," he said as the fire attack is extinguished.

The man growls "Last chance I have beaten two of your pokemon," said Naruto.

Naruto vanishes and reappear behind the man knocking him out with a chop. Naruto walks to the two female and takes out a kunai making them tense "sorry about scaring you but let me cut the rope," said Naruto

Naruto release the two "get on the floor and let me see your leg because you are hurt; I can see the limp," said Naruto

Jenny shows him the leg "do anything inappropriate and I will lock you and throw away the key," said the officer.

Naruto goes through hand seal and his hand glow green "this will sting slightly," said Naruto

He puts his hand on her leg and closes his eyes. She flinches slightly "your leg is broken. I can heal it slightly but you won't be walking for a few days," said Naruto.

"Can I heal it?" asked Naruto.

Jenny sigh "fine but my threat still stands," she said

Naruto puts his hand on her leg and mend the bone so it is connected "you will have to take it easy and stay home for three days," said Naruto.

Jenny growl "how am I going to get back?" she asked.

"Kage Bushin," he said as a clone appears next to him "take Joy back to the center I will take Jenny," he said as the clone grabs Joy "hold on tight and don't let go," he said as Joy grabs his neck and the clone carries her bridle style and jumps on the tree and hop branch from branch.

"I have to take you the same way if you don't mind," he said

Jenny glares at him "do I have another option?" she asked.

"Piggyback but I might grab your rear end and the other way is less perverted," said Naruto.

"Fine the way you took Joy," said the officer.

Naruto scoops her up and jump up to a tree and back to the city with the officer screaming bloody murder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get back to the city as Naruto and his clone get them to the center. Jenny slaps him "that is for scaring me," she said

Naruto smiles "sorry," he said

I will talk to you later Officer," said Naruto. "Wait;" said Jenny as she hobble to Naruto "I might be a officer but still a woman and I must thank you for saving me a Joy," she said as Nurse Joy come up with a bra and panties.

I have the lemon in 

After a night of sex Naruto walks out of the bed room with a smile on his face "that was fun," he thought as he sees the two female knocked out and drool hanging out of their mouths and bodies covered in cum. He decided to make some breakfast and wait for the two to wake up. The two walked in and were surprised to find breakfast on the table.

"This looks good Naruto-kun," said Joy.

Jenny looks at Naruto "so what was that move you used in bed?" she asked.

I used the ancient Ninjutsu," said Naruto

Naruto explains of him begin immortal while leaving some stuff out making the two eyes to widen "wow who knew," said Jenny.

After breakfast Naruto goes outside and leaves Viridian City to head to Pewter City but not before giving the two female e a kiss in private.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon or Naruto

Rock hard battle and Snake battle

_Dream_

Naruto had just walked into Pewter City and went straight to the pokemon center. He entered and saw Nurse Joy at the counter "Yo," said Naruto

The Nurse looks up and blushes "wow my sister was right," she thought.

Naruto waves his hand in front of her as she blinks "welcome back; as I was saying can I get my three pokemon healed so I can take on the gym," he said

"Sure let take them," she said as Naruto took out his three pokeballs.

Naruto chats for a while and heads out "well according to Joy the museum might have some interesting stuff," he thought as he walks to the Pewter City Museum.

He gets to the male attendant "how much to look around?" asked Naruto.

"Fifty dollars," he said. Naruto pays him and goes inside. He head in to a door way and is shocked at the display "what are the odds," he thought as he sees the hats of the five Kages. On the wall was the map of the elemental nations before the war broke it apart. Naruto looks around getting nostalgic.

He goes back to the center and gets his pokemon "let us go guys," he said.

Nurse Joy turns to her helper Chansey "keep an eyes on the Pokemon center I want to see Naruto-kun battle," she said with a blush

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto head to the gym and walks in lazily "I would like to challenge the gym," he said.

"Challenge accepted," said a man with brown hair.

"My name is Brock I am the gym leader," he said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am from Pallet Town," said the blond

Nurse Joy walks in "can I watch the battle Naruto-kun," she said.

Brock starts to blush and grabs her hand "I will go to end of the earth for you Nurse Joy," said the Gym Leader.

Joy gets a tick "sorry the Joys and Jenny have started a Naruto fan club," she said watch Brock run to Naruto.

"What is your secret to get you a fan club from Joy's and Jenny's," said the Leader on his hands and knees.

"Be a gentlemen and show restraint on you perverted tendencies; now can we get the battle started," said Naruto

"We will make this a two on two battles; you may switch but I can't," said Brock.

Naruto smiles "I will go first; go Pikachu," said Naruto as he calls out the yellow mouse that tagged along.

"Novice," said Brock.

Naruto smirked "you should know this Brock but a general must realize the weakness and strengths of his troops and play to the strength but cover the weakness," said Naruto.

"Go Geodude," said Brock as the rock look like pokemon appears.

Naruto takes out his Pokedex "Geodude the rock pokemon. Mistaken for rocks they attack trainers that trip over them," said the machine.

"Pikachu quick attack now," said Naruto as his mouse pokemon run in amazing speed around the slower pokemon.

Geodude; rock throw," said Brock as the rock pokemon throw rocks at the fast Pikachu unable to hit the tiny mouse.

"See I have utilized the speed of my pokemon making you attacks useless while making you unable to take advantage of my pokemon weak defense," said Naruto.

Brock growl "he is good," thought the Leader.

"Now Pikachu Iron Tail," said Naruto as his pokemon tail light up and slams it on the rock pokemon sending it back "not bad still up," said Naruto as Geodude gets back up.

"Pikachu end it with Quick Attack Iron tail," said Naruto as his Pikachu run almost form after images right before slamming his tail on the rock pokemon knocking it out,"

"One down; return Pikachu," said Naruto.

"Good job Geodude," said Brock.

"Onyx come on out," said Brock as a rock snake appears.

"Go Bulbasaur," said Naruto as his starter appears.

Bulbasaur lets make this quick "Vine and restrain it," said Naruto as vine shoot out and hits the Onyx.

"Dig Onyx," said Brock as his pokemon goes underground.

"Bulbasaur close your eyes and feel the vibration to find out where it is going," said Naruto.

Bulbasaur closes his eyes and waits "I don't what he is doing but it won't help," said Brock.

Onyx goes underneath but the grass type jumps away as the rock snake misses "how did he do that," thought the Leader.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"Finish it Razor Leaf," said Naruto as the sharp Leafs hit Onyx knocking it out.

Brock calls back his pokemon "As Gym Leader I would like to present you with the Boulder Badge," said Brock.

Naruto smiles "thank you Brock," said the blond as he shakes the Gym Leaders hand.

"Thanks for teaching me during the battle," said Brock.

Naruto walks out followed by Nurse Joy back to the center and he gets a room while his pokemon is healed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up next morning and walks out with his pokemon. Naruto sees the Museum with caution tape. Naruto runs up "what happened here?" asked Naruto.

An officer walks up "civilian you are not authorized to be here," he said

Naruto pulls out a badge "Authorized deputy of Officer Jenny," said Naruto.

"Very well," said the officer as Naruto walk in to the barricade.

"What was taken?" asked Naruto.

"The sword known as the grass cutter," said the officer.

"I am going to do something really quick "Summoning Jutsu Fox," said Naruto as a small fox appears surprising all the officer.

The fox sniffs and goes to Naruto shoulder "it smells like snakes," said the fox making the officers eyes widen at the talking fox.

"Can you trace it?" asked Naruto.

The fox nods "yes follow me," it said as it ran out followed by Naruto and Officer Jenny.

They head up North east and get to Mt. Moon. On the ground is a man with clothing similar to a certain Sannin "Orochimaru," said Naruto.

The man turns around "I am the follower of the Snake cult hoping to finish what my hero started millenniums ago," said the man.

"I am much stronger after reading his scroll and all his jutsu. Now final possession the Snake Sword," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as Jenny getting next to Naruto with a gun in her hands.

"My name is Orochikero and you Hokage of the Leaf shall die," said the man as he takes out the sword.

"Yes this is power," said the man as Naruto forced Jenny behind him to make hims1elf a shield between the man and Jenny.

The man goes through hand seal "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs," shouted the man as fire bombs are shot at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Wall," said Naruto as a wall of water is formed from the air.

"I thought I destroy all jutsu scrolls to prevent anymore usage," said Naruto.

"You missed a few from the war and they came in my family's possession and I learned to access my chakra and form hand seal," said Orochikero

"Now I shall resurrect the great Orochimaru; Summoning Undead soul revival, now come to my body and be reborn," said the man as a spirit goes into his body. His face peels away showing pale skin and purple Mascara around his eyes.

"Kukuku I am back," said the voice of the Sannin as he looks around and sees Naruto "it has been a long time Naruto-kun," he said.

Naruto growl "Jenny order all officers to fall back including yourself," said the blond. Jenny throws her hand down as the police in the area retreat a safe distance.

Naruto glares at Jenny "you have got to leave Officer Jenny this is past your ability," said the blond.

"She is stay where she is," said the Sannin as a barrier is formed around her.

"Now let's begin," said the snake as he charges with his sword only to be blocked by a kunai.

Orochimaru dodges a lightning bolt and see Pikachu's cheeks flaring.

Orochimaru goes through hand seal "{Summoning Resurrection from an Impure World," he said as a coffin rises up with the symbol for Fifth Water. The lid opens up reveling Mei the Fifth Mizukage. "Mei-chan," said the blond as a tear falls down his face.

"Naruto-kun we don't blame for our death however my husband it seems I must fight you," said the red haired woman.

"What a nice reunion Husband and wife shall be engaged in battle during their final moments," said the snake as he put a kunai in her neck.

"Don't touch her," shouted Naruto as red chakra leaks out of his body.

"I am sorry my husband for what I am about to do," she said as her mind is completely taken over by the seal.

She goes through hand seal "Lava Style: Lava Kiss," she said as she kisses air and a ball of lava shoots out of her mouth.

Naruto dodges just in time but stays in guard while dodging "can't bring yourself to kill your undead wife," cackled Orochimaru.

Naruto looks at Mei and sees her trying to resist "she won't get out of that," said the Sannin.

Naruto charges forward but get stabbed by an earth sword but manages to hug her "I don't blame you Mei-chan; I still love you," he said as Mei releases her sword and strokes Naruto hair.

"I love you to my Maelstrom," she said as she starts to disappear in dust. Naruto grabs a scroll while glaring at the Sannin.

"You're dead," said Naruto in a dark voice as he smears blood on the scroll reveling Samahada and Executioners Blade.

Orochimaru chuckles "someone is sore that they could stay with their loved one," he said only to get punched in the face being sent back.

Orochimaru gets up only to be stabbed "I will make you suffer," said Naruto as a thunder come down and shock the Sannin.

Pikachu cheeks have lightening shooting around them. Orochimaru back up only to have his head cut off by Naruto.

"I am immortal," said Orochimaru as he silenced by death.

"Not anymore," said Naruto as he seals his two swords and starts to throw up "it has never gotten easy to kill another living being," said Naruto as he falls down with Jenny running up to him.

"Naruto-kun," she said with worry on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up and see that he is in a hospital "must have over done it again," he thought as Nurse Joy and Jenny walk up to him.

"We heard of you past from our sisters and you have our full respect; Naruto-kun," said Joy.

Naruto looks at his hand "I hate killing but it was necessary against him," said Naruto.

The two share a glance" by the way who took my clothes off?" asked Naruto.

Jenny and Joy point at each other "both of you?" asked Naruto as they both sport blushes.

Never mind," said Naruto

"You can leave tomorrow Naruto-kun," said Joy.

"Thank you Joy-chan; Jenny-chan," said Naruto as he goes to sleep.

A/N: Okay only time I am bring someone for the Naruto verse just to show who his wife was. So the rest is pokemon peace.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokemon or Naruto

Cerulean City

_Dream_

_Dream_

_Naruto and the other four Kages were on their knees panting "man; there is only one choice," said Naruto._

_"I guess you are right Naruto-kun," said Mei. The other Kage nod their head "it is time," said the old Onoki._

_"Forbidden Jutsu Soul Purify," shouted the five Kages as their bodies withered away to dust leaving Naruto due to Kyuubi healing him._

_End Dream_

Naruto woke up "those dreams," he thought. He got up and headed to the counter "you're up," said Joy.

"Sorry I need to leave are my pokemon healed," he asked.

Joy looked at him "yes they are," she said.

Naruto smiles "thanks I have to head out," said the blond

Naruto walks out of the center and heads to Mt. Moon. He gets there and walks into the cave looking around. He sees a pink pokemon with pointy ears "a Clafairy," said Naruto.

"Go Pidgey," said Naruto as his bird pokemon attack the wild pokemon knocking it out "go pokeball," said Naruto as he through the item capturing the pokemon.

Naruto continues through and see to exit and head out. He walks to till he gets to the city limits. Officer Jenny rides up to Naruto "trainer; what is your purpose here," said the officer.

"Challenge the gym and get my second badge," said Naruto.

"Very well enjoy your stay," said the officer.

Naruto walks to the gym and sees a sign for a water show. He walks up to the teller "I would like tickets to the show," said Naruto.

"The blond woman looks at Naruto and blushes "right away sir," she said.

Naruto gets out his money and pays for them and walks in. He takes a seat as the show starts. He sees three women acting out a play while swimming.

Naruto was amazed "they are good; they must be the gym leaders," he thought.

The show ended and Naruto clapped with a smile on his face "that was great," said Naruto to himself.

The one with the yellow hair walks up "I would like a volunteer for the next act," she said as everyone minus Naruto stood up.

They picked a man with black hair "we will have a small intermission while we get our friend in his costume," said the one with the pink hair. Naruto left his seat and got some popcorn and soda.

He sat back down and watches the show. It ended and Naruto made his way down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

He got to the three sisters "that was great," he said

"Thank you," they said

Naruto smiled "I have a favor," said Naruto

"What is it?" said the blue haired one

"I would like to challenge your gym," said Naruto.

"Okay," they said as they look at each other

"Violet why don't you battle him," said the one with the yellow hair.

"I accept" said the blue haired woman.

The two get to opposite ends of the arena with water in the middle and some platform as the blond one Daisy get in the middle "The challenger Naruto Namikaze shall face the Gym Leader Violet. It shall be a three on three; no time limit go," said Daisy.

"Go Pidgey," shouted Naruto

"Go Goldeen," said the leader as a fish with a horn appears.

"Ladies first," said Naruto

"What a gentleman; Goldeen supersonic," said Violet as her pokemon unleashes a screech.

"Pidgey Gust," said Naruto as the bird flaps its wings creating a strong wind making small waves in the water.

"Pidgey Agility, double team and Quick Attack," said Naruto as his pokemon for after images then disappears.

"Where is that Pidgey," thought the Gym Leader as she looked around.

She sees her pokemon knocked out "so fast," thought the three Leaders.

Naruto smiles "come now is that all," he said

He frowns "my advice is to figure out a strategy because if you don't have a type advantage then what;" said Naruto

"Go Seel," said Violet.

Naruto frown "let me show you what I mean," he said.

"Seel Ice Beam," said the blue haired Leader.

"Pidgey Whirlwind," he said as his bird flaps it wings knock the Seel of off the water.

"Now what if he can't get in the water to hide he is a sitting duck," said Naruto with his eyes closed.

"Get in the water Seel," said the Gym Leader.

The Seel pokemon tries to get in but sent back by wind as Violet growl "this is where strategy come in handy doesn't it," said Naruto

"My strategy is working speed and element advantage," said Naruto.

"Pidgey End it with Aerial Ace," said Naruto as his pokemon disappears in a burst of speed slamming into the Seel knocking it out.

"Next," said Naruto

"Go Seaking," said the leader.

I will end this quick Bulbasaur come on out," said Naruto as his starter appears out of a beam of red light from the pokeball.

"Seaking PECK," Violet said as her pokemon tries to get the grass type with its horn.

"Bulbasaur Razor Leaf," said Naruto as leafs hit the fish pokemon knocking it out.

"I guess I have to give the badge; here is the cascade badge well done trainer," said Violet.

Naruto smiled "thanks for the battle," said former ninja.

Naruto walks out of the gym "let me get my pokemon healed," he thought.

Naruto goes to a restaurant and sees the three sisters there. Well I did not expect them to be at this little restaurant," he thought.

The door bust down and ten Rocket grunts appear "we are now in control of this town so everyone outside," said one of them.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and walks out calmly as a grunt walks up to him "I don't like tough guys," he said.

Naruto looks at him "and I hate dumb asses but no one's perfect," he said as he walks to the others.

A giant man walks up "alright I challenge the gym for the ownership of the town," he said.

Naruto raises his hand "can I fight your pokemon and to make it even I won't even use my pokemon," said Naruto.

"Oh really; how do you intent on fight," said the man.

Naruto raises his hand "meet my friends," he said

"Bitch," he said as he kisses his fist.

"Slap," he said as he kisses the other one.

"May I have your name "Naruto Namikaze," he said making the guy pale.

"Shit you have a flee on sight with Team Rocket," said the man.

"Really; cool," said Naruto

"My name is Mark of the Team Rocket," said the man

"I will use two pokemon; go Golem," Mark said as a rock like pokemon with a round body appears.

Golem mega punch," he said

Naruto charges forward and blocks the punch with his chakra infused fist he then round house kicks the pokemon. Naruto smiles and disappears "take this," said Naruto as he kicks the Golem in the air.

"Frontal Lotus," said Naruto as the pile drives the Golem in the ground knocking it out. "Golem Return," said Mark.

"Go Hitmonchan," he said the punching fiend is called out.

Naruto switches style "Fire Punch," said Mark as the Pokémon's fist turns on fire and it attempts to punch Naruto several times but misses.

Naruto kicks the pokemon sending it back "you know I am wearing weights right," said Naruto.

Hitmon," said the pokemon out of breath.

Naruto disappears and punches the pokemon knocking it out "that was easy," said Naruto as he is surrounded by grunt "No pullback I am a man of my word," said Mark.

The Rocket soldiers leave the area as Naruto lock eyes with Mark. Mark bows and walks away leaving Naruto watching his retreating back.

"He is different than most of Team Rocket; he has honor," thought Naruto.

Naruto turn around and sees all of the town folks staring at him "do I have something on my face?" asked Naruto.

The gym leader he beat walks up with her sister "thanks for helping the town," she said

"No problem," he said.

Daisy the blond grabs his hand "why don't you come back and we can give you a reward," she said.

Naruto is dragged back to the gym and taken to their room after waiting Naruto sees the three completely nude all three showing their bodies.

Daisy grabs Naruto hand and pulls him to the King Size bed that had the other two sisters in the nude.

The lemon is on same user name

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A/N: Naruto is a luck bastered to score multiple woman at the same time poor Brock. You can see where I am going with this story in most chapters Naruto will fight against a pokemon unless it is a Gym battle or the person has no reason to threat Naruto. They he will use his pokemon.

I will add several dreams to show what happened in the war.

Thanks for reading


	6. Electric Battle

I don't own Pokemon or Naruto

The Pokemon Ninja

Electric Battle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking south of Cerulean city and saw a Cubone pick kicked by kids "you are worthless losing all those battle," he said.

"Yea you worthless piece of shit," said another kid as he goes to kick it again his foot is grabbed "you kids are a disgrace to trainers," said Naruto.

He turns around and goes through hand seal as his hand glow green and frown "he has a lot of injuries," thought Naruto.

"Hey don't interfere," shouted the punk.

Naruto turns and glare "you poisoned him so he won't able to fight back," growled Naruto.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip restrain them," shouted Naruto as his starter shoot three vine at the trainer ensnaring them "Officer Jenny of Vermillion; this is deputy Namikaze; I have trainer that poisoned their pokemon and beating it," said Naruto as he talks on his phone.

"Thanks I will be waiting," said Naruto.

Naruto places his hand over Cubone body "stay strong; you will not die on my watch," said Naruto.

Jenny rides up in a police car with Joy in shotgun "Naruto what happened?" asked Jenny.

"These three poisoned this Cubone because it lost several battles; they were beating it with it being unable to defend itself," said Naruto.

Joy looks at what Naruto is doing "why your hands are green?" asked the Nurse.

"It is a heal ninjutsu; right now I am only slowing down the poison; I don't have the proper herbs for an antidote," said Naruto.

"What do you need?" asked Joy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as a clone appears "write down the berries and herbs that we need," said Naruto

The clone grabs a scroll and writes it down what is need and hands it to Joy.

"Hurry," said the clone.

Jenny puts the trainer in the car and has Joy jump in and they go back to the city.

Naruto starts to concentrate "stay strong little guy," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joy gets to the store and gets what is needed. She pays for it and runs out. "Hurry," said Jenny as they rush back to the area.

They get back and see Naruto still slowing the poison down "you're back," said Naruto.

The clone give Joy a scroll "follow these instruction and get the antidote ready," said Naruto.

Joy adds the herbs and breaks them up making a paste. Naruto takes it and feeds it to the Cubone.

Naruto eyes narrow "he will be immobile for a week," said the former sage.

"So what now?" asked a worried Joy.

Naruto pulls out a pokeball "Cubone; I am going to send you away to be safe; is it okay if I capture you; once you are better and able to move you will be freed," he said.

Cubone replies weakly with a slight nod Naruto puts him in a pokeball. I want to send him to professor Oak.

Jenny motions Joy to get on her bike while Naruto runs beside them. They get to Vermilion City and head to the Pokemon Center.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was talking on the phone "I will send him to you for rehabilitation; release him when he is fully healed," said Naruto.

"Send him in; I will help with his rehabilitation," said Oak.

Naruto place the pokeball on the device and it vanishes and reappears next to Oak.

"Tell Ash and Delia that I said Hi and will visit for in a few months," said Naruto.

"Ash went on his journey all ready," said Oak surprising Naruto.

"He is only nine," said Naruto.

He turned ten a few weeks ago," said Oak.

"What pokemon did he grab?" asked Naruto.

Oak gave a nervous chuckle "he woke up late so I gave him a moody Pikachu since he all the others were taken." said Oak

Naruto shrugged his shoulder "he need to learn not to over sleep," said Naruto.

"I will talk to you later; I am going to challenge the Gym," said Naruto as he hangs up and walks out with his pokemon.

Naruto head to the Gym "wonder how I should do this," he thought

Naruto pushes the door and is greeted with a man with yellow hair and a soldiers uniform "well another victim," said the man

"Oh another ass," retorted Naruto.

My name is Lt. Surge and I am the Gym Leader of this gym," said the man.

Naruto blinks "you tell your friend to come out; by the way my name is Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto.

A woman walks out "very well and one on one battle; The challenger Naruto Namikaze will face the Gym Leader Lt. Surge no time limit begins," said the female

"Go Pikachu," said Naruto with a smirks.

Surge laughed "what a puny pokemon are you sure you want to him that pokemon?" he asked.

"Go Raichu," said the leader as Pikachu evolved form appeared.

Pikachu quick attack," said Naruto

Raichu Thunderbolt," said Surge as his pokemon tries to strike the quick mouse type.

Naruto smiled "I see you Raichu is much slower then it should be," he said.

"Raichu Thunder," said Surge.

"Pikachu keep dodging," said Naruto as Lightening shoots down trying to hit Pikachu.

Raichu mega punch," said Surge.

Naruto smiles "time to end this little battle," he said.

Raichu Thunderbolt shut it down," said Surge.

The attack gets closes as it hit the place where Pikachu is as Naruto stands in one place unfazed by the proximity of the attack.

Surge smiles "you lose," he said.

The smoke clears and the space is empty "how did I miss; that was a widespread attack," thought Surge.

"Pikachu Scatter Thunderbolt," said Naruto as his pokemon fire about fifty lightning bolt around the Raichu as is drops on him shocking him into submission.

"You're good and as token of you beating me I present to you the Thunder Badge," he said as he give Naruto a badge.

Naruto bows and shakes the leaders hand "well I will see you around," said Naruto as he walks back to the center.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks to the center when he grabs a pickpocket "you know you shouldn't steal," he said as he turns his head he sees a small boy in rags.

"Sorry sir don't turn me into the police," said the frighten boy.

"You look hungry, want some lunch and you can tell me why you are stealing and see if I can help," said Naruto.

The boy nodded his head and the two headed to a restaurant.

"Now tell me your story" said Naruto

The boy told Naruto of how his mother was captured by team rocket and was robbed of all his possessions.

"Why would they kidnap your mother?" asked Naruto.

She saw some evidence that will lock the leader of this Cell in this city away for a long time," said the boy.

Naruto sighs "why did you not go to the police?" asked Naruto.

"Team Rocket told me not too or they would kill her," said the boy.

"Very well but I must do something," said Naruto.

He turns to the boy "where is she being held?" asked Naruto

"Why?" asked the boy.

"So I can stage a rescue," said Naruto

"The dock in a warehouse," said the boy.

Naruto takes out a piece of paper and writes in it "go to the station and give this to Officer Jenny only,"_ said Naruto.

The boy nods his head and leave the restaurant. Naruto pay for the meal and head to the docks.

He sneaks onto the docks and looks around and sees some grunts talking in front of a large building. Naruto disappears in a Shunshin and reappears behind the two grunts and knocks them out and takes their uniform.

Naruto takes the ID card and goes into the warehouse. "Hold it grunt; you are not authorized to be here," said a thug.

Naruto lifts his hat up and puts the grunt under a genjutsu "you doing a fine job of keeping this place safe; the boss has decided to give you a well deserved vacation," said Naruto.

"Tell the boss I appreciate it," said the Thug as he walks out.

Naruto goes to the basement and is approached by five Rocket Grunt "who are you; sound the alarm," said one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy headed to the station and gave Jenny the letter "damn; he should have requested help," said Jenny.

"I am going mobilize a task force to rescue your mother," she said.

The boy nods his head "thank you officer," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks out and you see the five Grunts tied up and knocked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the control room and man with a stripe on his shoulder was being briefed while his butler came in with wine set "we have an intruder in the warehouse; orders sir," said the grunt as his butler pour him some wine.

"I want him brought to me; we are in a lock down," said the man

The grunt bow "I will relay the orders sir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Attention all personnel we are in a lockdown capture the intruder," said the over head. Naruto was running down the stairs "took them long to realize I was here," he though as he is blocked by ten grunts.

Naruto takes out a pokeball "Go Bulbasaur Mega Drain," said Naruto as his grass type saps the grunts of their energy making them fall to the ground knocked out.

Return," said Naruto as he heads further down.

The boss growls "I will face him," said the man as he gets to the elevator.

Naruto just stopped at a door "I sense an ambush," said Naruto.

He knocks pizza delivery," said Naruto

"We didn't order any," said a voice making everyone behind the door sigh and grunt at the guy's stupidity.

Wow; just wow," said Naruto as he focuses Chakra in his fist and punches the door down. Naruto enters and is surrounded "you won't escape now," said one of the grunts

"Wind Style: Razor Wind," said Naruto as he blow the guys into the wall knocking them out.

Naruto sees the woman with brown hair "are you Ken's mother?" asked Naruto.

The woman nods her head weakly. Naruto walks up and take out a kunai making her struggle.

Naruto gets to her and slices the rope making fall on the chair just for Naruto to catch. "Let's get you out of here," said Naruto as he takes out a pill "here swallow this it will give you some strength back," said the blond as the woman hesitantly eats it.

Naruto turns around and puts the woman behind him "you cause us some problems," said a man's voice.

Naruto grabbed a pokeball as a man with a white bread towering over 7 feet wearing a suit "my name is Myral and I shall be the end of you," said the man.

"Go Machamp," said the man as a fighting pokemon appears with four arms.

"Go Pidgey," said Naruto as his flying type appears.

"Pidgey areal ace," said Naruto as Pidgey went toward the Machamp hitting it but it recovers.

"Machamp karate chop," said the man as Machamp hand glows and he goes for a chop "dodges Pidgey," said Naruto as his pokemon flies up dodging the attack.

Naruto eyes go back and forth "Pidgey sand attack said Naruto as Pidgey kicks sand in Machamp's eyes.

"Wing attack," said Naruto as Pidgey goes for another pass and its wing glow hitting its enemy with the wing sending it back.

"Machamp Seismic Toss," said the man as his pokemon grabbed the Pidgey slammed it in the ground. Pidgey tries to get back up but falls down "end it Machamp," said Myral.

Pidgey glows as it starts to change shape "it evolving," said Naruto

In its place was a bigger bird "it's a Pidgeotto; perfect," said Naruto

"Double Team and Quick Attack," said Naruto as his pokemon leaves after images and they all charge the fighter knocking it out.

Return Machamp," said the leader as the door is knocked in and ten officer charge in pointing guns at the man.

"Surrender," said Jenny.

The man is escorted away as Naruto lets mother and son be reunited with each other a smile on his face "I have to go for now and head to my next badge," said Naruto

"On behalf of the force; we salute you for your efforts," said Jenny as she and the officer all salute Naruto.

Naruto returns the salute and walks out and to the Pokemon center.

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
